O Amor é fogo'
by BECKA-MALONE
Summary: JÁ ESTÁ DISPONÍVEL O CAPÍTULO 8 !APROVEITEM! BJUS Minha segunda fic!Tá um amor gente! Deixem os valiosos comentários! TEM DE TUDO! Bjus
1. Default Chapter

'' O AMOR É FOGO... ''

Como sempre os residentes da casa da árvore acordavam cedo para realizar seus afazeres, com exceção de Marguerite que se recusava a madrugar e ''cansar sua beleza''. Malone e Roxton saíam para a caça, Verônica cuidava da cozinha, enquanto Summerlee e Challenger se distraíam com novos experimentos. Nos últimos dias o clima entre Verônica e Malone havia esfriado muito, afinal ele cansara de sempre observá-la e nada receber em troca, nem se quer um humilde olhar. Ele realmente não sabia o que se passara com ela, que andava distraída e desajeitada com tudo. Seu interesse era chamá-la ao seu lado para ter uma conversa sensata, más logo lhe vinha a insegurança de ser duramente rejeitado.

Então por vários dias as coisas ficaram assim, nada fazia más também não deixava de demonstrar certo interesse em uma maior aproximação para com ela, que sempre fingia não perceber. Além do mais, para aumentar sua angústia ele tinha que suportar as trocas de olhares e afetos entre o Marguerite e Roxton, que não se desgrudavam um só segundo, parecia até que tudo ao seu redor colaborava para que essa situação piorasse.

Então foi que um dia apareceu um inesperado hóspede na casa da árvore, Abú um antigo amigo de Verônica, ou talvez mais que amigo. Ela o apresentou a todos e nesse mesmo instante todas as dúvidas a respeito do comportamento de Verônica haviam sumido, Malone apenas olhou o rosto dela observando a face de Abú, e lembrou-se que a uns tempos atrás Verônica havia saído misteriosamente e voltara para casa como ultimamente andava se comportando.

Ned preferiu nada indagar, mas o que não lhe faltava era vontade de fazer uma breve entrevista com esse tal, que dormira lá por essa noite. No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Ned havia descido da casa para tomar uma ar, quando encontrou-se com Abu e não hesitou em iniciar uma conversa.

''E então A-B-Ú ... de onde você e Verônica se conhecem?''

O rapaz todo empolgado lhe disse: ''Ah...desde pequenos eu e minha Verônica corríamos por esse platô em busca de belas pedras, o que ela adorava fazer.''

Na cabeça do jornalista apenas soava aquela parte da frase...'' Minha Verônica? Minha Verônica? Tá...''

E Abú não parava de contar as aventuras que passara ao lado da loira.....'' Más teve um dia em que minha tribo teve que se descolar para um outro lugar e infelizmente eu tive que ir junto.''

Malone já estava extasiado de ouvir tanto puxa saco de Verônica e os inacabáveis elogios: '' Ah tá Abu, já entendi, vou sair para ver se encontro alguma coisa para o almoço.''

Quando eles estavam conversando Verônica estava os observando e então aguçou sua curiosidade.

'' Abú, onde você estava?

'' Lá embaixo tomando um ar, porque? Sentiu a minha falta, amor?

'' Ah...tá....não, quer dizer sim..sim..fiquei preocupada.

Na hora do almoço Malone demonstrava certa impaciência com a presença do rapaz sempre ao lado de Verônica contemplando-a , ao perceber Marguerite não deixou escapar a oportunidade de soltar as suas piadas:

'' Hum..o que vejo aqui? Será um escritor enciumado por causa sua musa inspiradora?

''Pare com essas asneiras, Marguerite!'' gritou Malone furioso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado em meio aquela situação, se retirando da mesa.

A noite, já muito tarde e sem conseguir dormir Malone vai escrever em seu diário sentado em uma cadeira logo perto do quarto de Verônica, quando escuta ofegantes suspiros.

Assustado e curioso vai em direção ao quarto ver o que estava acontecendo. Os suspiros aumentavam cada vez mais e foi quando ele ouviu Abu dizer...

''Venha minha querida, agora você é inteiramente minha...''

Malone arregalou os olhos e sem que Abu tivesse terminado de pronunciar as palavras amorosas invadiu o quarto gritando pelo nome de Verônica:

"Verônica! Verônica ! Como pode fazer iss....

Ao entrar no quarto vê Abu sobre uma mulher, ambos sem roupa, mas não era a Verônica, daí ele respirou aliviado, mas tornou-se a si falando bravamente:

'' Quem você pensa que é trazendo qualquer uma pra cá, e isso...vamos, saia já daqui !!! ''

'' Calma, calma...estou já saindo, mas não antes sem falar com Verônica.''

''O que? Ainda se vê com direitos? Ah mas nem pensar, vamos logo, se retire já daqui e leve essa daí ! '' disse Malone

Malone pensou..." Ué, se Verônica não está aqui...onde será que ela foi parar?'' daí ele saiu revistando a casa da arvore para encontra-la, até que a achou no quarto de Marguerite com ela, ambas cochilaram no chão do quarto, estavam jogando.

Malone encosta no rosto de Verônica e sussurra em seu ouvido: ''Verônica, vamos para seu quarto, levante.''

Nessa mesma hora ao sentir o hálito quente de Malone se arrepia e acorda, deixando ele levantá-la e guia-la até o seu quarto, enquanto Marguerite com os olhos entre abertos vê o ocorrido e dá um sorrisinho , tipo de quem havia sacado tudo.

'' Pronto...agora pode descansar em conforto, e vê se da próxima vez a criança não dorme no chão não ta ?'' então ela sorri e sente levemente os lábios de Malone beijar seu rosto.

Logo na manhã seguinte Verônica percebe a ausência de Abu depois de procura-lo por todos os cantos, então pergunta se alguém o tinha visto, quando Roxton ia pronunciar algo Malone o interrompe dizendo:

'' Ontem logo tarde da noite eu o vi indo embora, não sei porque.'' Verônica estranha e diz que vai sair para procurá-lo, quando desta vez Marguerite é que interrompe-a dizendo:

'' Ah, Verônica, se ele foi embora foi porque quis, tinha algum motivo. E ainda foi sem se despedir, deixa ele pra lá, foi um mal educado e cá entre nós , não fui nada com a cara dele!''

Verônica levanta sua sobrancelha direita com uma cara de desconfiada e diz :

''Bom, espero que não tenha acontecido nada com ele, afinal eu não estava afim de sair mesmo.''

Marguerite dá um sorriso maroto pra Ned, que percebe qual havia sido sua intenção e agradece balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Más apesar da aproximação de Verônica para com ele, Ned ainda era inseguro, sempre foi...uma noite ele foi até a varanda da casa da árvore e ali começou a lembrar do primeiro dia em que conheceu Verônica, lembrou de seus cabelos voando contra o vento enquanto ela o salvava daquela enorme planta nojenta – ele ri. Lembra dos momentos em que estiveram juntos e de quando eles passaram um longo tempo separados – daí uma lágrima rola em seu rosto, era só essa pequena e salgada lágrima cair para ele despejar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta....ele chora...chora e entre soluços se chama de bobo por ter aquela reação.

''Meu Deus, como eu sou inútil, enquanto a tenho todos os dias diante dos meus olhos, hesito em me aproximar, e se eu perde-la? E se ela escapar entre meus dedos...não poderia suportar,más algo me trava. Eu não consigo me abrir com ela, é como se''...daí ele vai em direção ao quarto dela e 


	2. O AMOR É FOGO PARTE 2

''O AMOR É FOGO...'' (PARTE 2)

Ali, perto dela a observa dormir por alguns segundos. '' Parece um anjo...'' - ele pensa. Então ele ousa chegar mais perto, suavemente acaricia seu belo rosto e se perde entre seus perfeitos traços, chega mais perto e mais perto, já sentindo sua respiração quando tenta encostar em seus lábios ela se meche, ele assustado,com medo que ela acorde sai rapidamente do quarto e vai em direção ao seu quarto e sonhar, sonhar com ela...

Mas ele não estava só, alguém tinha o visto sair do quarto de Verônica apressado, a Marguerite, que tinha ido beber um pouco de água.

'' Ah...essa situação não pode mais ficar assim, tadinho...sei, percebe-se que ele a ama, ô essas coisas do coração...''

Não só Marguerite via que Malone não era mais tão ativo, agora todos percebiam que ele agora vivia agarrado com seu diário e todas as tardes sair sozinho para escrever. Challenger aparentou preocupação :

'' Verônica, o que está acontecendo com Malone ? Ele anda tão triste e reservado.

Verônica olha duvidosa para Challenger e diz: '' Eu? Não sei de nada, sei não.

Challenger percebeu a estranheza de Verônica em meio a uma pergunta boba e comentou com Marguerite sobre essa reação.

'' Marguerite, você percebeu como Verônica agiu? Eu não entendi muito bem,aconteceu algo entre ela e Malone?''

'' Não que eu saiba George, ela deve de estar estressada, naqueles dias sabe?''

''Ah sim...entendi '' e deu um sorrisinho.

Malone todos os dias a tarde saía para poder se afastar um pouco de Verônica e reorganizar seus sentimentos, ali era o momento em que ele deitava numa enorme pedra, olhava para o sol, que iluminava seus belos olhos azuis e podia sonhar, se perder em seus doces pensamentos à Verônica, pensando como seria o dia perfeito em que ambos poderiam finalmente estar juntos e se fundirem em um só...ele mal esperava que esse momento pudesse se tornar real.

Roxton muitas vezes tentou se aproximar de Malone, para tentar ao menos descobrir o que se passava naquela cabeça que andava atordoada, mas não obtinha sucesso.

Um dia Marguerite passou bem pertinho de Malone e disse: ''Reação...''

Malone com um semblante de dúvida balançou a cabeça de forma negativa para Marguerite.

Então Marguerite olhou em direção a Verônica que estava a poucos passos pintando um quadro e lhe fez um sinal.

Malone abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso...

Sem ação por alguns dias ele resolveu de vez tomar uma decisão, logo numa tarde ele traçou um plano com Marguerite, naquela noite todos tinham que sumir...

Marguerite como era habilidosa com essas coisas, encontrou um jeito de todos se retirarem justamente naquela noite, uma noite especial.

Então ela avisara a todos que iria ter o casamento de uma amiga de Assai na tribo dela e todos tinham que ir, mas Malone inventara que não estava muito disposto pois tinha andado muito e ficara cansado, então todos partiram com exceção de Ned.

No meio do caminho Marguerite faz uma cara de assustada e diz:

"MEU DEUS! NÃO PODE SER...''

Roxton preocupado com a reação da mulher disse:

'' O que foi Marguerite? Diz logo, não está passando bem?''

Daí ela entrega: - '' Nós esquecemos do maldito presente! Será horrível se chegarmos lá sem nada, ah que vergonha!''

Roxton indaga: '' É, agente tinha que ter deixado com você mesmo pra dar nessas coisas...''

'' O quê?! O que está insinuando? Que eu sou irresponsável por acaso? Olhe Roxt...'' daí Verônica interrompe a briga:

'' Parem! Parem com isso! Até parecem duas crianças, o que ela fez está feito! Relaxem, eu irei lá buscar, vocês vão andando na frente e depois eu os acompanho atrás.''

Challenger não havia gostado nada da idéia de Verônica sair sozinha pela selva a noite: '' Não Verônica, deixe que eu vou com você.''

Marguerite olha para ele com um certo ódio, por quase estragar seu plano.

Mas Verônica com um ar superior diz: - '' Não se preocupe Challenger, eu sei me virar sozinha,sempre soube. Vão logo, se não se atrasarão.''

Verônica sai disparada para não perder muita coisa do suposto casamento. Ela chega rapidinho a casa da árvore porque havia pegado um atalho, sobe o elevador e ao chegar no andar de cima e pisar no chão vê várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas criando um caminho até seu quarto.

Surpresa e sem ter noção do que era ele segue o florido caminho, chamando por Malone:

'' Malone? Você está por aqui? O que significa isso, Malone?

Entra bem devagar no seu quarto e avista várias pétalas escrevendo seu nome e cobrindo toda sua cama...

Estava meio pasma com o que via, achara lindo tudo aquilo, tudo aquilo só pra ela...e de repente sente que alguém atrás dela se aproxima más não apresenta reação. Daí sente umas mãos descansarem em seus ombros e vai deslizando em seus braços até pararem em sua cintura, aí ela já fechara os olhos aproveitando cada toque daquelas mãos e então diz em meio a uma respiração já acelerada:

'' Malone...porque tudo isso? O que está fazendo?

Malone encosta no ouvido de Verônica e sussurra baixinho: '' Psiu....''

Daí ele começa a manejar toda a situação deixando-a cada vez mais....vcs sabem né... pois, antes de se dirigirem a cama coberta de rosas, Malone a fazia sentir que cada segundo era como se fosse uma eternidade...ele não a soltava...sempre pressionando-a contra seu corpo e beijando-a bem devagar...ela não apresentava nenhuma reação, era como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo e ela estivesse adormecida, e era só o que ela conseguia fazer...sonhar... a realidade.

Malone a levanta e a carrega nos seus fortes braços até a cama e a deixa lá enquanto a observa por uns instantes, para guardar em sua memória tudo o que acontecia.Quando ele levantou sua mão em direção ao rosto de Verônica,ela o interrompe pegando em sua mão e deitando-a em sua macia barriga e lhe dá um doce sorriso...

Agora ela decidira tomar conta do momento, acaricia seu rosto e olha profundamente em seus olhos azuis, se perdendo ''naquele lago''... vai descendo pelo pescoço....seus ombros...e suavemente arranha suas costas, tirando devagar a sua blusa...e ele ali inerte, agora aproveitando cada ação da jovem. Já não podiam suportar mais ficar apenas assim...

Quem tomou a iniciativa foi ela, que puxou-o bruscamente e seu alvo era aqueles ternos lábios e lá foi em cheio...saciando sua vontade...entre calorosos beijos e mordidas de leve Malone foi desatando o nó de seu biquíni não deixando de acariciar todo seu corpo...e ela não parava de sussurrar seu nome:

''Malone...Mal...'' ( próximo capítulo...)


	3. O AMOR É FOGO PARTE 3

Quero mandar um beijão :ox para a Cris, AMIGONA..e todo o pessoal do grupo e todoas aqueles que lêem minhas fics,estou muito HAPPY......

'' O AMOR É FOGO...'' (PARTE 3)

Pronto!!! A tudo o que eles tinham direito aconteceu..vai ficar a critério da imaginação de vocês....

Final:

''Malone, o que vai acontecer daqui por diante? Eu acho que...é....eu não posso mais controlar o que sinto por você diante dos outros, apesar de tentar..''

Ele sorri e diz : '' Poxa...você disfarça bem viu?! Achei que não me desse tanta importância, que fosse apenas um menino pra você...''

''Não, não diga asneiras..EU TE AMO ..e disso eu tenho certeza.'' – disse Verônica abraçando-o.

Ele não acreditara no que ela tinha acabado de dizer, emocionado uma lágrima corre de seus olhos cessando na pele de Verônica.

'' Porque choras Ned? Ela o beija...e repete ''EU TE AMO''...esperando que ele dissesse o mesmo.

'' Desculpa meu amor, é que..eu fiquei...'' daí ela o interrompe:

'' Eu sei Ned..relaxa...''

Ele se tocou do que ainda não falara e finalmente encostou seu rosto bem próximo ao dela, cada um sentindo a respiração quente do outro e disse:

''EU TE AMO, Verônica'' ..desde o primeiro instante em que te vi...observando cada movimento seu...

'' Ô Ned....o que eu sempre quis ouvir de você...não tenho nem como retribuir essa imensa felicidade que você me deu...que me dá...''

''E que eu continuarei dando...não tem nada o que me agradecer, é so continuar sempre''

''Sou toda sua, para sempre...'' a jovem falou baixinho quase tocando em seus lábios.

Enquanto eles curtiam esse momento de intenso amor, o resto do grupo ficou ''preso'' na tribo de Assai, sem entender o porque que Marguerite ''prendia-os'' lá sem motivo algum, pois o casamento tinha acabado a horas.

'' Marguerite, será que realmente nada aconteceu com Verônica? Ela não retornou e nós não devíamos ter ficado aqui, que nem idiotas.'' - reclama Challenger.

'' É isso mesmo! Concordo plenamente com George, ela ia ficar lá só por causa do Malone?! Ah,ta bom...Verônica adora um casamento!'' - indaga Roxton.

'' Minha gente...querem saber mesmo toda a verdade?'' - disse Marguerite.

Um coro soou : ''SIM....''

''Tudo bem, o Ned tava preparando uma surpresa e a vítima foi Verônica,por isso trouxe vocês pra cá, pra não atrapalhar, entenderam?''

''HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ..'' riu Roxton e Challenger bem alto.

''Você o ajudou Marguerite? Está evoluindo viu?'' disse Roxton com um tom de sarcasmo.

''Até parece Roxton, que você me conhece...'' ela disse irritada com a provocação do caçador que a pegou pela cintura e lhe deu um forte beijo.

'' Roxton!!!'', disse ela assustada olhando para ver a reação de Challenger.

'' Relaxe Marguerite, está tudo se ninguém soubesse...''Challenger disse e saiu rindo.

Então quando achavam que era hora e já era de manhã por volta das 8 horas, voltaram para a casa da árvore. Ao chegarem lá foram direto para suas camas, afinal não tinham dormido a noite passada e estavam exaustos, más Roxton não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de soltar uma piadinha pra Malone:

'' Não perde tempo hein, espertinho...'' e dá um sorriso daqueles safados.

Malone não agüentou e riu também, despertando a curiosaidade e desconfiança de Verônica.

Todos tinham ido dormir, para passar a ressaca...mas Verônica e Malone não...estavam lá um olhando para o outro, sozinhos na sala, ambos pensando a mesma coisa ...

Verônica soltou um sorrisinho esclarecedor para Malone, que saiu de fininho em sua direção levantando-a pelas mãos, que estava deitada em um banco edando-lhe um beijo. Daí saíram para passar mais um momento juntos, agora perto de uma cachoeira que Verônica conhecia....

CONTINUA....... CONTINUA.........no próximo capítulo......bjus!!!


	4. A cachoeira é um bom lugar'

Estes personagens não me pertencem, fazem parte do livro de Sir Arthur Conan Doyles...

''A cachoeira é um bom lugar...''

Então Verônica e Malone se dirigiram a um local desconhecido perto de uma cachoeira, apenas por ela, afinal ela nunca tinha visto alguém rondar por lá. Como previam que iam passar um tempão, levaram uma cesta com um lanche daqueles, preparado especialmente por Malone. Aquela tarde seria uma das mais perfeitas para ambos...tirando a noite passada..

''Ned, gostou do lugar onde eu te troxe?'' perguntou Verônica

''Uau...'' só foi isso o que ele conseguiu pronunciar observando aquela maravilhosa paisagem que estava bem a sua frente.

''Uau? Só isso?...'' Verônica meio desapontada perguntou.

'' Oh meu amor, fiquei sem palavras e que....'' daí ele a pega pelos braços e se joga com ele dentro do rio da cachoeira.

''Ahhhhh, ô Ned....não acredito!!! Há há há, seu malvado...'' Daí ela coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de Ned lhe dando um beijo...

"Hum...esse negócio já ta ficando bom....ele retribui o beijo com uma mordidinhas no pescoço dela...''

Devagar ele tira a parte de cima do biquíni dela e joga...enquanto ela tira a camisa dele..observando aquele tórax definido, branquinho, com aqueles músculos que só ele tem ( oh..meu se beijando devagar, aproveitando a magia daquele momento, tudo estava perfeiro...uma bela paisagem, a água quentinha elevando ainda mais a temperatura de seus corpos, e o mais importante suas paixões ...

Ficaram ali abraçados por minutos, ambos sentindo que se pertenciam....depois resolveram ir comer, afinal um ser humano não só vive de amor né?! Um perfeito lanche Malone havia preparado, a cesta estava cheia de guloseimas caseiras, que Verônica adorava! Ela só faltou avançar desesperada em cima da comida...

Para agradar a situação, Malone retira um pedaço de doce e leva à boca de Verônica, que retribui o gesto fazendo o mesmo, depois de estarem satisfeitos ainda restara um pouco do doce que foi motivo do começo de uma brincadeira entre os dois.

Quem começou foi Malone, melando as costas de Verônica com aquela coisa ligante:

'' Ah não!!! Não acredito que você fez isso..ah,mas agora você vai ver!!!" então Verônica corre atrás de Malone com uma porção na mão para acertá-la em cheio na cara de Malone!

'' Oh...que mira viu?!'' Você foi muito bem nessa'' quando ele já ia limpando seu rosto Verônica diz:

''Não, espera, eu tenho uma maneira melhor de limpar...'' daí ela se aproxima e devagar passa a ponta de seus dedos ao redor do rosto dele tirando o excesso e o restinho que sobrara, perto da boca, foi suavemente ''sugando'' e bem devagar beijando-o, fazendo Malone ficar doidinho...

'' Pára..pára..se não eu não irei mais responder por mim....'' dá-lhe um beijinho e sai.

Verônica tinha estranhado sua reação e intrigada fala:

''Ué...não gostou do que eu fiz? Ah..realmente eu não te entendo sabia?!''

''Eu não estou reclamando, más se eu permitisse jamais sairíamos daqui e os outros já devem estar preocupados.'' Nisso já era em volta de umas 5 horas.

''Ah..tudo bem, é melhor irmos mesmo, já ta tarde né e os outros vão se preocupar...blá...blá...blá...'' ela indaga baixinho e meio chateada.

Malone fica observando como ela iria agir em meio àquela situação,afinal ele só estava brincando, nunca iria rejeitá-la e estava com uma baita vontade de rir do orgulho que ela tinha.

Ela sai na frente carregando a cesta e nem se quer olha pra trás e nos seus pensamentos só rolava:

''Quem ele pensa que é? Ah mas as coisas não vão ficar assim...''

Malone havia se tocado que estava na hora de entregar o jogo:

'' Meu bebê...vem cá, porque esta andando tão depressa?'' meio risonho ele pergunta.

''Meu bebê?...'' ela pensa , ''Porque os outros podem estar quase morrendo se não nos acharem sabe...'' ela responde com um ar de sarcasmo.

'' Ô meu anjo''....ele a agarra pelas costas e lhe dá um beijo no pescoço o que a faz arrepiar...

Mas apesar de ''derretida'', ela não entrega os pontos:

'' Meu anjo?! Pensei que ....nada não''...ela pensa duas vezes antes de falar...''Vem cá,vem, não gosto de você por longe, meu amorzinho...'' então Verônica solta a cesta que estava em suas mãos e lhe dá um forte abraço seguido de um ardente beijo, para ''reatar'' o clima de amor...

Daí voltaram para a casa da árvore satisfeitos com aquela inesquecível tarde...

CONTINUA!!!! CONTINUA!!! No próximo capítulo...BJUS


	5. Parece que o amor anda contagiando os mo...

''Parece que o amor anda contagiando os moradores da casa''

Na verdade ninguém tinha sentido falta de Verônica e Malone, porque como estavam exaustos daquele dia sem dormir só foram acordar lá pelas 5 horas, havia sido uma tarde muito calma. Ao retornarem do passeio Ned e Vê foram cuidar de seus afazeres, afinal a casa estava toda desarrumada e não era final de semana (se e que lá tinha um..).Marguerite como sempre não cuidava de sua parte, apenas lavava uns pratos para não a chamarem de preguiçosa e então ia contar suas jóias e pedras preciosas muito bem guardadas em um baú, o que era a sua diversão. Roxton não poderia ir caçar pois já era muito tarde, como não conseguia ficar um só minuto parado foi ajudar Challenger com um novo experimento, uma porção a base de ervas que deixava parcialmente o corpo imóvel por alguns minutos, ele achava necessário no caso de algum imprevisto acontecer.

Já um pouco enjoado de respirar tanto cheios diferentes no laboratório Roxton foi à procura de Marguerite tentar chateá-la, encontrando-a em seu quarto já terminando a contagens de suas sempre grudada nessas coisas...não tem mais o que fazer não é?!'' comenta Roxton

'' Ah...e o que você faz aqui?! Por acaso te convidei pra entrar?! Vai cuidar da sua vida Lord John Roxton!'' brava ela tranca o baú e bate a porta na cara dele.

''Hum...ela está do jeitinho que eu gosto....'' novamente ele insiste em provocá-la.

Abre devagar a porta e a vê ela sentada com a cabeça baixa, se preocupa um pouco:

''Marguerite, você está bem?''

''Não Roxton, estou com uma forte dor de cabeça e você ainda vem me amolar'' ela falava com um tom mais baixo.

'' Ô Marguerite perdão, eu não sabia que estava assim, deixa eu ver o que você tem'' preocupado ele se aproxima.

''Não! Não se aproxime, você me dá calafrios.''

''Pare de ser infantil, venha cá logo.'' Então ele a pega pelo braço observando sua temperatura.

''Mas você não parece estar com febre'' diz Roxton

'' Não, e eu por acaso disse isso? Só estou com dor de cabeça, só isso''

''Ah..eu acho que está fazendo charminho...não é ?'' risadas...

''Como ousa? Não tem nada a ver...'' ela tenta conter um sorriso no canto da boca.

Percebendo o joguinho de Marguerite ele a puxa pela cintura dando-lhe leves beijos pelo rosto, enquanto ela tenta afastá-lo mas já sem forças não obtém sucesso.Daí ele a beija com grande intensidade, enquanto vai descendo sua mão do pescoço até o botão da sua blusa e o desabotoa, devagar ...devagar....a tira e ela fica apenas com a parte de baixo, uma blusinha transparente e bordada que ele achara linda:

''Você está com ela....lembra daquela outra noite?'' ele tenta recordar um momento deles dois.

''Ah Roxton...é claro que eu lembro..mas não vamos falar sobre isso não.'' Daí ela se afasta vestindo a roupa e educadamente pede para ele se retirar.

Respeitando o pedido dela, ele sai do quarto um pouco triste, se sentido rejeitado.

''Ué? O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?Será que ela ta com algum problema? Poxa, eu não mereço isso porque eu..eu a amo....

''Ah..já sei, tenho uma idéia! Vou falar com Malone, ele anda entende dessas coisas..''

Então Roxton foi a procura de Malone, pra ver se ele tinha alguma idéia do que fazer, afinal a surpresa pra Verônica já tinha virado notícia na casa da árvore:

'' Ô Malone...eu preciso falar com você, uma coisinha aí, você está ocupado?''

''Não Roxton, pode dizer, o que foi? Algum problema? No que posso ser útil?''

'' É que...eu não tenho muito jeito pra conversar sobre essas coisas, mas vou dizer. Como você já sabe, todos estamos sabendo da sua surpresinha para Verônica...''

Malone todo envergonhado disse:'' He he...sim,mas o que isso tem a ver?''

''É que eu já não sei o que fazer para a Marguerite me notar...assim, ela é tão fria,anda me rejeitando , mas eu sei que ela gosta de mim, você me entende?''

''Claro meu caro Roxton, afinal eu estava nessa mesma situação.Olha, eu não conheço a Marguerite mas seria uma ótima idéia fazer uma surpresa,as mulheres gostam disso.E eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer, que eu ouvi....''

''O que foi? Diz, diz logo.'' Ansioso Roxton não para de repetir.

''Ontem Verônica e Marguerite estavam conversando e sem querer eu ouvi Marguerite comentando com Verônica sobre o que aconteceu, não quero te lembrar, mas que você disse que ela o rejeitou. Bom, ela confessou a Verônica que é porque está insegura da situação de vocês dois, não sabe se você a leva a sério.''

''Mas é claro que a levo a sério, eu a amo..'' com um semblante preocupado ele fala.

''Então você tem que dizer isso pra ela...quer uma dica do que pode fazer?'' Ned tinha tido uma próximo capítulo


	6. CONTINUAÇÃO

CONTINUAÇÃO...

''Bom, eu não queria que você fizesse a mesma surpresa que eu fiz para a Verônica mas as mulheres amam flores.''- argumenta Ned com um tom de experiente.

''Eu tenho uma idéia, já percebi que a Marguerite gosta de ser domada, eu poderia fazer algo mais selvagem.'' –fala Roxton

''HÁ há há há ...Ned dá uma gargalhada. ''Não, eu sei que a Marguerite não é lá esses amores todos más...é mulher Roxton, precisa de algo mais delicado.''

''Poxa Malone, você não esta aceitando nada do que eu digo! Na verdade nem sei em que pensar direito, essa mulher está fazendo a minha cabeça.'' Daí ele senta num banco perto da varanda.

''Desculpa Roxton..é que...você pediu a minha opinião e eu só estou expondo-a''- se desculpa Malone.

''É... mas eu que estou agindo como um tolo ultimamente. Percebeu que nunca tínhamos tido uma conversa como esta?''

'' E isso é mal?'' indaga Malone

'' Não, de modo algum, estou gostando muito, me prova que você não é mais o meninão jornalista, sedento de histórias de antes.''

''Bem, sedento de histórias ainda sou, mas em relação ao menino você tem razão, aprendi muita coisa aqui, aprendi a encarar o medo e cresci como homem em todos os sentidos.'' -filosofa Malone.

''He he he, em todos os sentidos né...''- Roxton brinca com Malone em relação à Verônica .

'' Roxton..Roxton..'' daí Malone fica envergonhado .

''Bem, e aí o que vamos fazer? Eu sugiro que....'' daí Malone fala de sua idéia para Roxton.

Como essa conversa durou a tarde toda, já era noite, eles jantaram e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, todos acordariam muito bem a não ser Marguerite, que parecia cada dia mais irritada e ninguém sabia o porque, Roxton não escondia sua doce preocupação, mas como sempre ela o rejeitava:

''Ai que coisa...eu estou bem, vamos parar com essa ''lenga lenga'' pra cima de mim?!'' furiosa fala Marguerite.

Challenger se pronuncia em meio a essa situação:

'' Só um comentário, tadinho do Roxton...eu acho que a Marguerite é muito mimada e não devia tratá-lo assim, alguém aí se pronuncia a resolver essa situação?!'' propõe Challenger.

Nessa mesma hora cada um ( Malone e Verônica) se dirige para um lugar da sala, tentando fugir dessa...

''Gente...era só uma proposta, afinal as coisas não podem continuar assim...'' diz George.

''As coisas não irão continuar assim...'' baixinho fala Malone.

''O que você disse,Ned? -Pergunta Verônica.

''Eu também ouvi.'' -Diz Challenger.

''Não disse nada, impressão de vocês.''- Engana Ned.

Então Challenger se dirige ao laboratório e Verônica permanece ali na sala, observando Malone e com uma cara cínica.

''Pensa que eu não te conheço é?''- fala sim, pelo menos eu acho.'' -diz Ned.

''Me conta logo o que significa você ter dito que essa situação do Roxton e da Marguerite não vai continuar assim...você sabe de algo,me diz, ou vai me esconder isso?!'' meio brava ela diz.

''Calma meu amor, eu vou te contar sim, não posso esconder nada de você'' daí ele a pega pelas mãos e a faz sentar no seu colo, enquanto o vento balança seus cabelos perto a ele fazendo ele sentir seu perfume... Então Malone conta o que tinha planejado com Roxton para Marguerite e Verônica concorda.

''Sabe de uma coisa...'' manhosa e envolvendo seus braços pelas costas de Malone, pergunta Verônica.

'' Diz...'' fala Ned.

'' Não é que eu estou pedindo sabe...mas você nunca mais disse que me amava...lembra daquele nosso dia na cachoeira? Foi a última vez...''

''Verônica, assim você me deixa numa situação delicada...desculpa, eu não me sentia nessa obrigação.'' Indaga Ned.

Daí ela se levanta bruscamente do colo dele e diz:

'' OBRIGAÇÃO???? Você acha que e isso? Não sente prazer em dizer que me ama? - Indignada ela fala.

''Nããããoooo, não é isso, me perdoa ,eu não soube me expressar....'' então ele a pega pela cintura arrastando ela para seu quarto, enquanto ela tenta se soltar e então ele começa a falar bem alto:

'' EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TE AMOOOOOOOOOO, te amo pra todo o mundo ouvir....ops..talvez só dinossauros!!!!'' e então começa a rir.

'' Seu bobo....não precisava disso....'' diz Verônica.

E então Malone a deita na cama, dando-lhe um demorado beijo, quando são interrompidos por gritos e muito barulho vindo do quarto de Marguerite.

''Ned, meu Deus, o que é isso?!'' assustada pergunta Verônica.

''Não sei, parece vir do quarto de Marguerite, depressa vamos ver.'' Ele a ajuda a levantar e saem do seu quarto em direção ao de Marguerite quando se deparam com cacos de vidro no chão e muito barulho, incluindo soluços de choros.

'' NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, não se aproxime de mim !!!! Eu não te suporto, saia,saia, eu te abomino!!! '' em meio a soluços Marguerite juntava suas coisas numa pequena mala e por incrível que pareça sem lembrar de seu baú de jóias. Roxton tentava impedi-la mas ela não deixava ele se aproximar sempre lançando objetos contra ele.

'' Por favor Marguerite, não cometa tal loucura, para onde você vai? Já esta anoitecendo e eu não deixarei você sair daqui'' novamente ele tenta se aproximar mas é atingido na cabeça por um vaso de vibro.Nesse momento todos se desesperam e vão socorrer Roxton que estava com a cabeça sangrando, tinha sido apenas um corte superficial e Marguerite aproveita da situação para ir embora sem que ninguém perceba, mas quando Verônica olha para trás vê uma das roupas de Marguerite no chão e desesperada grita:

'' Malone!!! Marguerite saiu!!! Temos que ir atrás dela!!! ''

''Claro, eu vou com você. Challenger, você pode ficar cuidando do Roxton ?'' pede Malone.

''Sim Malone, vão depressa para alcançar a Marguerite, eu cuido do Roxton !'' colabora Challenger

CONTINUA!!!!!!!!! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO


	7. Às vezes é preciso sofrer'

'' Às vezes é preciso sofrer.... ''

Então desesperados Malone e Verônica pegam suas armas e vão atrás de Marguerite, mas encontram dificuldades em achá-la porque ela saíra correndo e estava a muitos passos a frente deles.

'' Se nós não conseguimos pegá-la Roxton vai enlouquecer, o que faremos?'' -pergunta Malone.

'' Eu realmente não sei, tudo bem que eu conheço todo esse platô, mas ela pode se esconder em qualquer caverna, sei lá, e já está muito tarde.'' - Diz Verônica.

'' Ah..más eu não vou voltar para a casa da árvore agora não, se não serão dois para procurar e Roxton não está em condições de sair.'' - recua Malone.

'' Pare de besteiras, sabe muito bem que essa hora não obteremos sucesso, temos que voltar, nós falamos com Challenger para dar um calmante para Roxton, e assim ele dorme.'' - Fala Verônica.

''Então ta, vamos...e cuidado com esse galho de espinhos aí.'' - Diz Malone.

No pensamento de Verônica:

'' He he..sempre querendo me proteger...que bonitinho...''

Daí Malone e Verônica retornam à casa da árvore e ligeiro pedem a Challenger para dar um calmante a Roxton, então Challenger rapidamente corre ao laboratório para pegar o remédio,mas todo seu esforço foi em vão.Roxton ao ouvir o barulho do elevador corre a sala para ver se tinham encontrado Marguerite e ao não vê-la, seu desespero foi total:

''Cadê ela?! Vocês não a acharam?!Então eu vou ter que sair sozinho para procurá-la, ela não pode andar por aí sozinha!'' grita Roxton.

Nos instantes em que Roxton pronunciava essas palavras, Malone e Verônica tentavam segurá-lo para ele não pegar sua arma sair pelo platô,enquanto Challenger retornava a sala assustado com tanto barulho. Roxton estava descontrolado,suando frio,não agia sabiamente, mas apenas pelo impulso de seu coração.Tudo bem que era um enorme perigo Marguerite sozinha naquele platô,mas não era possível procura-la, só seria perda de tempo, e foi exatamente isso que tentaram falar para Roxton, mas sua audição estava estancada e nada do que falavam para ele era importante, ele só pensava em ir atrás de sua amada, mas conseguiram vencê-lo pelo cansaço. Roxton cai no chão ajoelhado, em meio a um soluçante pranto sem fim. Vendo aquela situação o coração de todos apertam e tentam dar-lhe um apoio:

'' Roxton...eu nem sei o que te dizer, mas você mesmo a conhece, Marguerite sabe se virar e ela não ia sair por aí se não tivesse tido uma justa razão.'' –diz Verônica.

''Psiuuuuuuuu, como pode dizer isso? Deixa comigo'' - reclama baixinho Malone.

'' Olha amigão, tudo vai dar certo está bem?Logo pela manhã vamos procurá-la, lembre do que eu te disse...elas precisam de tempo...''- fala Malone.

''Ué, Malone anda falando sobre mulheres com Roxton? Mas...deixa pra lá..'' indaga em seus pensamentos Verônica.

Malone levanta Roxton do chão e o leva para seu quarto, enquanto Challenger e Verônica decidem preparar o calmante para levar a Roxton. Malone ficara fazendo companhia a Roxton enquanto ele dormia e sem perceber cochilara sentado numa cadeira do lado da cama.Verônica curiosa foi ao quarto ver se Roxton já tinha dormido e pegou Malone quase caindo da cadeira de tanto sono:

''Ô Meu Deus...vem cá Malone, acorda ,vamos para o nosso quarto.'' Verônica dá-lhe um beijinho e o ajuda a levantar, levando-o ao quarto pois ele ainda estava meio sonolento.

Roxton parecia durmir como um bebê, mas na verdade não estava, foi só todos se recolherem em seus quartos para que ele, sem barulho, pegasse sua arma e se mandasse no meio da selva, não é que o calmante de Challenger não deu certo, mas ele usou daquele velho truque : cuspir o remédio de volta no copo e assim enganar a todos da casa. Quando ele saiu já era umas 2 horas da manhã e não estava tão escuro, o que despertou suas esperanças.Ele saíra disparado, para não despertar os outros, não utilizou o elevador, preparou uma corda rudimentar com lençóis e desceu com dificuldades até o chão.Quando era por volta das 6 horas,Verônica acorda e levando uma xícara vai ver como o seu amigo está e ao chegar no quarto se espanta por não vê-lo e derruba a xícara no chão. Assustados com o barulho Malone e Challenger correm para ver o que estava acontecendo e encontram Verônica gaguejando, tentando explicar...

'' Diz Verônica, porque está assim tão nervosa? - Preocupado pergunta Ned.

''Não precisa Malone...'' - fala Challenger olhando para a cama vazia de Roxton.

''Meu Deus! O que faremos? São agora dois para procurar....''- fala Verônica.

'' Garanto que ela não está agindo com a razão...porque ele realmente a ama...'' indaga Ned.

Então Malone, Vê e Challenger não perderam tempo e saíram a procura agora de Roxton e Marguerite, andaram por várias cavernas, várias tribos para obter informações e não conseguiram nada, quer dizer, só uma presilha de Marguerite, mas que não servira de nada e cessaram as buscas as 7 da noite, quando retornaram a casa para descansarem.

Enquanto isso Roxton já muito exausto,resolveu descansar em uma caverna,mas antes de entrar ele ouviu um barulho, curioso foi ver do que se tratava.Ao espiar pelo canto da rocha avista uma 


	8. Capítulo 8

BJÃO PRA TODO MUNDO...............................

CONTINUATION.....RSRS

......a sombra de uma mulher..... aparentemente uma bonita mulher....e advinha quem era?! A Marguerite!!! Mas Roxton ainda não havia a reconhecido e curioso pelas belas formas esculpidas na sombra da rocha ele entrou para observar e se deparou com Marguerite se vestindo, na mesma hora chorou de emoção e ao mesmo tempo de alívio por tê-la encontrado, sua vontade foi de largar suas coisas e abraçá-la bem forte pelas costas, mas sabia que não seria bem retribuído pois ela fugira para o meio do mato por sua causa,então resolveu agir cautelosamente. Colocou sua arma e sua bolsa devagar no chão para não fazer barulho ele entrou de fininho na caverna pronunciando o nome de Marguerite bem baixinho para não assustá-la. Quando ela escutou Roxton a chamá-la, rapidamente virou-se para trás e o viu me encontrou aqui?!'' pergunta Marguerite, segurando seus longos cabelos.

''Foi o seu coração...que me trouxe até aqui...'' com uma cara de arrependido ele a diz.

''Não diga asneiras Roxton, sabe que isso não é verdade.'' -então Marguerite vira contra Roxton e começa a recolher suas coisas.

''O que está fazendo?Pensa que eu vou deixar você escapar denovo?''-daí Roxton tampa consigo a saída da caverna.

''Não, eu não agüento mais esses mosquitos terríveis e estou apavorada de aqui ficar sozinha, só quero que você me leve de volta a casa da árvore.'' – diz Marguerite.

''Claro, mas antes...'' – então Roxton tira a bolsa das mãos de Marguerite e pega em suas mãos.

''O que está fazendo? '' com aqueles enormes olhos Marguerite o olha desconfiada.

''Não quero que voltemos assim, você me perdoa?'' -Daí ele ajoelha. ''Por não ter te dado bastante atenção,por ser rude e grosso e me perdoa por te amar tanto assim...'' - Roxton a expõe seus sentimentos em lágrimas.

Marguerite não agüentava vê-lo naquela situação, caído aos seus pés, implorando o seu perdão, um perdão que não era necessário, ela também não consegue se conter e uma lágrima que antes já dançava em seus olhos acabara de cair no rosto de Roxton, que estava ao chão.Ela o ajuda a levantar e diz em soluços:

''N -não é preciso me pedir perdão...eu que fui uma inútil em antes não amar você...'' – então ela o abraça fortemente para sentir que nunca mais o perderia.

Em meio a esse abraço,no qual foram gastas suas forças, pois estavam muito emocionados, eles já estavam ao chão sentindo um o calor do outro (nem percebiam os mosquitinhos que rondavam lá por perto..rsrs).

Quando seus soluços e lágrimas cessaram, Roxton começa a observar Marguerite bem de perto já sentindo sua quente respiração, esta por sua vez fazia o mesmo,contornando toda a boca de Roxton com a ponta de seus dedos... e é quando ela sente a mão dele envolver sua cintura com delicadeza...e então todo seu corpo estremece...seus lábios se tocam...apenas isso...ficam sentindo aquele mágico momento...quando finalmente surge o ápice da paixão e seus corpos não podiam mais esperar...suas bocas já envolvidas em ardentes beijos e suas mãos contornando seus corpos com ardor...(ops..ta esquentando..hehehe) já estavam despidos, nem percebiam o mundo ao seu redor...o calor tomava conta e o impulso os fazia agir...( eles não estavam nem aí para aquele chão duro e a terra, só queriam curtir aquele momento...)

Então tá....depois ''do ocorrido'', já se passava das 2 da manhã e ainda encantados com o belo momento não queriam ir embora,sabiam que tinham que voltar a casa da árvore,pois todos estavam preocupados.

Demoraram cerca de 2 horas para voltar, então já eram 5:00, por aí....e se depararam com Verônica e Malone na base da casa da árvore, prontos para uma nova busca. Ao vê-los Verônica sai correndo e da um forte abraço em Roxton, enquanto Malone expõe seu alívio a Marguerite:

'' Que bom que estão bem, como o Roxton lhe achou?'' - pergunta Ned.

''Ah meu velho, é uma longa história...'' – Roxton responde olhando para Marguerite, que dá um sorrisinho.

''Eu também estou muito feliz, vamos logo, o Challenger precisa vê-los.'' Diz Verônica puxando amigavelmente Marguerite pelo braço.

'' Challenger! Challenger! '' chama-o Roxton ansioso para vê-lo.

''Oh Meu Deus...'' – Challenger ao vê-lo dá-lhe um forte abraço expressando sua saudade e preocupação.

''Minha querida Marguerite...'' então George lhe dá um beijo e também um forte abraço.

Enquanto eles matam a saudade, Malone prepara um chá de camomila para acalmar a euforia de todos ,ao acabar ele se reuniu com os outros para ouvir as aventuras e sufocos de Marguerite na selva!


End file.
